The Tale of Two Roses
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: A short tale of darkness and light, how they intertwine and become lovers of destiny. HaoxAnna [onesided]


**Author's Rants: **Allo one and all! Tis I, The Beautiful Writing Genius ChibiLaryla! I'm feeling a bit delusional (I'm sick) and I'm REALLY bored. And my nose is sore from blowing my nose every 2 minutes... ::blows nose:: :) I used up a total of one and a half tissue boxes and clogged up nose and an empty stomach has come up with a **Hanna** ficcy! Little one sided thing from the top of my little light-headed head!

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are my snotty tissues! ::blows nose::

* * *

**The Tale of Two Roses**

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a garden of roses in a humongous field that stretched for miles. All the roses were many different colors like red, yellow, blue, and pink. In the heart of that endless garden was a single white rose, all caged up by the other delicate flowers. Like all the other roses, the white rose had thorns..... Except they were larger and sharper like the talons of a hawk or the jaws of a Great White. The only problem with the white rose was that it was so crowed within the other roses that it couldn't blossom into the beautiful rose it was, for it remained a lonely bud, and the only thing that kept growing was its thorns._

"Princess, Princess! Oh where have you gone this time?!" shouted a pink haired little girl. She strolled along the wooden floors of the Japanese castle, her large pink kimono dragged on behind her searching for the once again missing princess of Japan. The pink haired maiden scanned the royal garden for her future ruler. A frown formed on her face. "I guess....she's not out here....oh well...." Sulking down she slid open the paper door behind her and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Ugh....finally she's gone....I thought Tamao would never leave..." a grumpy groan dragged out from under the wooden floors. A little pale hand popped out from the shadows, and soon a whole body followed behind it. The little pale grumpy four year old princess stood up and dusted the dirt from her overly decorated kimono and blew a strand of her messy blonde hair out of her face. The princess wandered off into the royal garden, not knowing that she wasn't alone....

_The little white rose wasn't the only flower in the garden that was different, for there was another rose that was different from the others. Off in the corner of the field was a single black rose. This rose was very different from the white. Even though it was shunned from the other flowers, this rose had little to no thorns and blossomed into an exquisite flower that was twice the size of the other roses in the field. The black rose was able to grow strong even if it betrayed the others and was mocked by them in return for its color. But even though it seemed happier than all the others...it got lonely...._

The princess trotted farther and farther into the garden until she completely lost sight of the castle behind her. She stopped in her tracks and examined her area. The heir to the throne cocked an eyebrow and scratched her messy sand blonde hair. Being as stubborn as she is she continued on her way. Approaching a small golden bridge crossing a pond full of little beta fishes it was also a property line from the castle into the Shadow Forest.

Of course the princess was too young to know that. Deeper and deeper she strolled in the forest, now becoming concerned......and a little scared. Tears started to form in her dark eyes but she demanded herself to hold it in. Increasing her pace she began to wander in mindless circles around the forest. Eventually the little one tripped over a tree root and landed flat on her face in the dirt. That was the trigger for her tears as they'll fell like waterfalls.

"Are you ok?" asked a little male voice from above. The princess thought it was the angels above that were sent to take her to the great castle in the sky. Sniffling she tilted her end up, expecting to see a figure with angel wings and hands together as if saying a pray. Instead it was a little boy about the same age as her hidden in the shadows of a high tree branch. The only thing the bewildered girl could make out was his poncho that covered his entire little body decorated with star patches, his oddly shaped shoes, his long dark hair, and a sweet smile on his lip.

"Well, are you ok girly?" he asked again, tilting his head to the left. He kicked his feet against the branch, waiting for a reply. The princess pushed herself up and wiped the tears and snot off her face and onto her long sleeve. She frowned at the boy. "That's PRINCESS to you!" she squeaked. "And I'm FINE!" she yelled, tilting her head down trying to hide her tears.

"You...don't seem fine....are you lost?" The boy asked again, tilting his head to the other side. "No! I'm NOT lost!" the princess couldn't control her tears again. The boy felt sorry for the little girl. Leaping off of his tree branch he glided over to the princess and kneeled down to her. He tilted her head up and gazed into her dark eyes, moving her blonde hair out of her face. The princess couldn't see his face clearly since her vision was blurry from all of her tears.

The boy moved his face towards her and kissed her tears away. He stood up and reached out a hand towards her. The princess grabbed it with her dirty kimono sleeve, not wanting to touch he hand. Who knows where it's been? The boy moved closer to her again and whispered in her ear. "Follow the path of roses....that'll take you home..."

The princess nodded in determination and turned around towards a line of rosebushes and followed it out of the forest. Upon reaching the royal garden again she ran and ran until the castle came into her view. She stepped on the wooden floors and rushed off to her right. The first thing she wanted to do was take a long bath.

Standing on the border of Shadow Forest and the castle garden was the boy. He was still hidden in the shadows, gazing off where the princess was running, and full of enthusiasm. The boy maintained his smile. He wanted to see her again....

_The black rose grew so tall and healthy that it could see the entire garden of roses. Examining each bloom and bud it came across the little white rosebud cowered within the others that surrounded it. The black rose wandered who it was so shriveled up. It knew that if the white rose kept that state, it would surely die. The black rose would not allow such a unique flower like himself be extinct. It would help it grow and blossom into the extravagant rose it should be._

_Days later, the black rose kept its eye on the white rose. It kept getting more shriveled and it began to shrink. The black rose knew that it was running out of time. It wanted to get closer to the white rose, but there was a problem....there was a great distance between them. And even if the black rose could get closer it would surely be overpowered by the other roses surrounding the little white one. So the black rose summoned the gods above to help. It asked them if it could bring a great storm; one so great that it would kidnap the white rose and send it flying to him. The gods agreed to help the black rose. They charged themselves, and as they did, big, dark, and thick clouds formed in the sky._

The princess got scolded for running off and getting lost. Nobody believed her when she said that a little boy helped her find her way home. Not even her closest friends, Prince Yoh and Lady Tamao believed her, even though they said they did. The princess trotted off to her room and gazed out the window, staring at the royal garden and the bits of Shadow Forest that was a great distance from the castle. There was a small boom and rumble outside. The princess glanced up and noticed the dark clouds. She predicted a huge storm coming her way. She sighed; maybe the storm will carry her away from her prison called home. Whatever happens, she had a feeling she will have another encounter with the boy.

Later that night that clashing thunder got loud enough to shake the castle. Everyone has already been sent to bed and most were able to sleep like logs and the storm didn't bother them one bit. The only person who was wide awake was the princess. Usually storms never bothered her, but this one made her feel troubled. She couldn't help but think about the boy, and if he was ok. The princess crawled out of bed and snuck out of her room and into the main foyer. She explored the dark empty castle that only lit up when the lightening flashed. That was the only way she could tell where she was.

When she approached a door leading outside, the princess found it difficult to open. Try as hard as she could she was able to slide it open just big enough to squeeze through. Trying to take solid steps on the wooden deck without being blown away was tough. Walking halfway something caught the corner of her left eye. She turned her head, shielding herself with her long yukata sleeve. Her eyes widened by what she saw. It was the boy from earlier! He was standing in the grass, his feet firmly on the ground. Even with the wind blowing his hair everywhere the princess can still see the smile he had on his face.

"What are you doing here?!" the princess shouted through the wind. The boy chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing. You know it's dangerous out here..." he replied softly, but loud enough for the princess to hear. "If you don't get to safer grounds...you'll get swept away....you are a fragile rose after all...." he whispered. The princess was confused, not to mention the fact that it was getting harder to keep her little feet on the ground. The wind bellowed louder and the thunder sounded like the bombings of World War II.

"Don't cry..... I'll be here. I'll protect you....like I was born to do...." the boy's words flowed out of his mouth and sailed with the wind. The wind got stronger and stronger, and before the princess knew it everything went blurry....and then black.

_When the gods' storm continued to rage on the other roses were able to withstand it thanks to their roots which were firm beneath the soul. But the white rose however, severally struggled to stay on the ground. But since it was so shriveled up and had weak roots, even though it had many other strong roses hovering over it, it was blasted up, and carried away in the storm. The white rose flew wildly in the storm. When the storm ended, the white rose glided gently and landed at the feet of the black rose._

"U-Uggghhh......" The princess' eyes flickered open. The first thing she saw was the boy, smiling down on her. She sat up and stared at him with bewildered eyes. This was the first time she's ever seen his face this clearly. He had the same dark eyes as her, except they seemed to glow more in the sun. Wait—SUN?! The princess did the quick scan of her surroundings: a vast plain and the gleaming sun. How far away from home was she?! The weather is completely opposite of the raging storm she was in a little while ago.

"D-Did you **kidnap** me?!" the princess stuttered.

"Uh...n-no! I..."

"You DID kidnap didn't you?! Take me home RIGHT NOW!" The princess demanded. The boy scratched her head. "But it's quite a distance. Are you sure a princess of high standards such as yourself would want to walk in dirt and mud on your bare feet?" The boy asked. Pointing out that the princess was still in her yukata and wore no slippers. The princess nodded. "Ok then....since we'll be with each other for a little while....I'd just like to introduce myself....I'm Hao." he bowed. "I'm Princess Anna Kyoyama XVI...pleasure to meet your acquaintance....I guess..." Anna did a quick curtsy, even though she was in a yukata. Hao smiled. "Pleased to meet you...." The two then set off on their journey, to take Anna home.

_The black rose welcomed the little plant with opened arms. It helped it take root into the soil it landed in. Over the mouths the black rose nurtured the white rose and helped it grow to be the same size, maybe bigger than the black one. But over time, the white rose can't help but think about the other roses that protected it and how they felt about it being swept away. The more the white rose thought, the more it came to the same conclusion: it had to go back, no matter how much it or the black rose didn't want to. The white rose said its goodbyes and gently lifted up its roots and flew off in the gentle breeze. This made the black rose very sad, and it even began to wilt._

"Here it is...Shadow Forest. It we can make it across here, we'll be at the castle." Hao confirmed. Anna nodded. It had been already been a few week since the walk began. And Anna WAS starting to get a little homesick. Not to mention that her yukata was now mere rags. But was she really sure she wanted to go back to her prison where she shriveled up and nearly died of boredom. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Anna can already see the little golden bridge symbolizing the border of the castle and the forest. She stopped and dropped on her knees. Her head was tilted down.

Hao stopped, realizing that Anna wasn't behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed Anna behind. "Are you ok?" He turned around kneeling down to her, a concerned look on his face. Anna tilted up her face. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a broken smile. Hao raised an eyebrow and tilted his little head. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

"Yes...I'm thrilled....but I don't want to go back... because...because...."

"Because?"

"Because I'll miss you!" Anna broke into more tears. Hao chuckled and patted Anna's head. "Don't cry princess. I promise I'll see you again." He tilted up Anna's head and wiped her tears, smiling at her. Anna sniffled. "Promise...?"

"Promise..."

Hao lifted Anna up and gave her a little push towards the golden bridge where Anna crossed it and took a step on the wet grass. Sure it was weeks since the storm but the fresh green grass was still wet and filled with wondrous rich mildew. Taking her final step she was officially home. Anna knew she was doing the right thing. And there was no turning back. Plus, thanks to Hao, Anna grew strong, physically, mentally and a little emotionally. She knew she'd see Hao again... someday.

"Princess? Princess!!" a cry came from nearby. Anna turned her head and saw Prince Yoh and Lady Tamao waving at her. Anna grinned, she was home. With Hao, hidden in the shadows of the forest, he watched Anna run off with her friends. He was happy for her....but he didn't want to be lonely again.

_Since the departure of the white rose the black rose felt lonelier and weaker than the last time it was alone. By now it would've gotten used to it, but it missed the white rose so much, it longed for its return. But it knew it wasn't going to see it's beloved ever again. Not unless it did something. But it didn't know what to do. So it waited....and waited. Season after season...year after year. And slowly the black rose itself started to shrivel up like the white rose before the help of the black. Now at the edge of extinction, the black rose glanced over and saw the white rose, growing stronger and stronger, shining its extravagant light. Even though the black rose knew that wouldn't happen without its help, it didn't feel jealous, but happy for it. But it still longed for the white rose. Suddenly, and idea popped into its head, he'll do exactly what its loved one did. He lifted its roots and let the wind carry it away. Eventually, it landed in the portion of the garden where the white rose lived._

Years later, when Anna was now 16, now eligible for marriage, the king and queen set up a special gala where the Prince and Princess could find their life time lover. Although The king and queen suggested that Yoh and Anna were to be wed, the princess refused. Her only reply: "I'm waiting for someone...." So now, there is an expensive royal gala in the honor of the Prince and Princess. The two dressed up in their finest kimonos and yukatas and waited.

Yoh was very lucky, hundreds of fine maidens danced with him, it will be hard for him to decide who to choose. Anna on the other hand...wasn't doing as good. Although many fine gentlemen offered to dance, Anna refused. She was still waiting. Hours and hours past, soon Anna was about to give up. She strolled off of the royal throne and off to the side of the room, facing the wall. Anna fiddled her fingers around trying her best to hold her tears. But then...it seems like time has stopped when a heavenly voice is heard behind her.

"Are you ok girly?"

Anna's eyes widened. She spun around, catching a brief look description: dark hair and glimmering dark eyes with the sweetest smile upon his face. That was all Anna needed to see. She knew it was him. And without any warning, Anna jumped into the arms of her beloved....For they were together at last.

_When the white rose saw the black rose, all shriveled up and wilted it rushed to its side. Lifting it up the white rose planted the black rose's roots and connected his with hers. Sharing all of her nutrients and light the black rose soon rebloomed and rose back up to its proud old self. The white rose was thrilled to see her beloved come to her. To prove its love it twirled itself around the stem of the black rose, he did the same._

_And now, whenever you see two roses of opposite colors, symbolizing darkness and light close together, it means that an eternal love has been casted, and eternal happiness comes along the way._

_**The End**_

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Why does it always seem that I rush endings?! Sorry for the bogus ending...again...I rushed....Oh well....now I can start a new fic, made for the holiday season... HALLOWEEN! Here's a small exclusive summary

Title: **A Wreath of Roses**

Genre: **Horror, Suspense**

Summary: **_A wreath of roses....a necklace of posies....tissue by tissue....we all fall dead.... _That rhyme won't leave my head, ever since Manta told that stupid story about the inn, I've been hearing strange voices, and they're different from the usual. Not to mention the disappearance of the people I live with... **


End file.
